henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Barge
Barge is a minor character in Henry Danger. He is a towel thief. He appeared in Flabber Gassed. He is portrayed by James Preston Rogers. Description He is a adult who has brown hair and blue eyes. He has a towel tied around his forehead. He also had several towels on his clothes: in the pockets of his pants and in his vest. He steals towels due to the "orders" of a towel with a picture on it that he called "King of Towels". History In Flabber Gassed, Captain Man and Kid Danger go to Laundry Matt's due to the suspicions that there was the towel thief. When they enter he appears rising from under a mound of towels. Kid Danger hits him, but he does not flinch. And he lifts him from his neck and throws him out of the place. Captain Man also tries to face him but the same thing happens to him. Barge goes out and sees them on the floor. Then he seems to be talking to someone else, when Kid Danger asks him about that he takes out a towel that was hanging in his pants and said that he was his boss and it was called the king of towels. Then, Barge sprinkles them with Flabber Gas, immobilizing them. He throws them through the sewer. Later, Captain Man and Kid Danger return wearing the Exosuits and they fight against him. When they see inside laundry he was talking with his towel, so they try to take him by surprise this time, but Captain Man being controlled by Jasper quickly enters the place, so Barge sees them. They face him, then Barge tries to use the Flabber Gas against them again, but it does not work and he loses it in the fight. Then Captain Man sprayed him with it immobilizing and defeating him. In Part 1: A New Evil, he was mentioned by Charlotte as "giant guy who talked to a towel" and he is seen on the screen when she and Schwoz are investigating the symbol. Appearances * Flabber Gassed * Part 1: A New Evil (mentioned) Trivia *His name is a play of the word 'large' which was the adjective with which Captain Man referred to him when he saw him for the first time. *He has a tattoo on his neck of the symbol that appears later on Henry's Birthday, Whistlin' Susie and The Great Cactus Con. **This could mean that he was working for Rick Twitler since the goons sent to Hart House by him, had the same tattoo. *His towel was taken away from him. **It is unknown why the drawing on his towel was different when Jake grabbed it than when he had it. *He could be the strongest villain with which Captain Man and Kid Danger have faced each other, since he did not immerse himself with the punches Kid Danger gave him and also he easily threw them out. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 Category:2018 Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Non-costumed Villains Category:One appearance only